


a bleeding heart still beats

by Wayhaught_multifamdom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dr Lena Kieran Luthor, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, and even more fluff, kara is in hospital, lena is her doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_multifamdom/pseuds/Wayhaught_multifamdom
Summary: After Kara Danvers was in an accident, she meets Dr Kieran. Kara needs physical therapy and Lena happens to be her hydrotherapist so they are bound to get close eventually.AkaKara thinks lenas beautiful and Lena thinks Kara is beautiful. They crush on each other as per usual





	1. Everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s see if I actually fucking keep up with this one

The incessant clanging and beeping of the machines stirred Kara from her sleep. Before she even opened her eyes there was a wave of new sounds that filled her ears. A baby crying, a new constant buzz from the machines she’d heard only seconds ago and lastly a scuffle of feet on the linoleum flooring - or what Kara guesses was linoleum. 

Her eyes shot open as her hands came as a slap over her ears at the urgency for silence. If the sounds didn’t stop she thinks she might scream. A few more seconds go by of her just staring at her bed sheet covered feet before someone in her peripheral catches her attention.

Kara freezes and suddenly the noises drown out and her hands slip down into her lap. ‘Oh god. She’s beautiful’ is the only thing on her mind now. This woman has beautiful green eyes, rosy cheeks and stunning black hair tied back into a perfect ponytail. Kara thinks it suits her.

Then a voice snaps her out of her thoughts. That voice happens to be her own.

“You’re gorgeous” 

Then she realises what she had just done before the aforementioned beauty can even get a word in edge wise.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry! That was so inappropriate! I uh it just slipped out I’m so so sorry” the other girl was smirking at Kara’s rambling. 

“It’s fine. You’d be surprised how often I receive compliments” she quipped with obvious sarcasm.

“People don’t compliment you?” 

The doctor just shakes her head whilst looking at what must be Kara’s chart.

Then it finally hits her. 

‘What the actually hell is she doing in hospital?’

‘Why can’t I feel my legs?’

She must have said the last one aloud because she gets an answer.

“You were involved in a hit and run. The perpetrator has yet to be caught. The police should be by soon now that you’re awake.” She seems to stop after realising Kara is having trouble taking in all the information at once.

“Sorry” she offers before extending her soft, pale hand. “I’m Dr. Kieran” 

Kara takes her hand sheepishly then moves to shake it as Dr Kieran adds something else. “M.D. not professor” before winking at Kara. 

If the doctor notices Kara’s blush she doesn’t let on. 

“Um Hi, I’m uh- Kara. Kara Danvers”

“Oh I know. I am your doctor and you’ve been here for half a day already so I’m quite familiar with your paperwork” it’s meant to be funny but it makes Kara nervous. It must show on her face again.

“Okay this is why I get complaints. I have terrible bedside manner” she goes visibly flat.

“Oh no I’m just a little confused and scared. You’re doing fine”

“Well thanks. Let’s run some tests shall we”

Kara just sat there like she was mute, deaf and blind- ignoring all questions that didn’t need to be specifically answered and it worried Dr Kieran. 

“Kara I’m going to need you to answer all my questions if possible, okay? I need to determine whether your head was injured after you were hit” Kara nodded.

“Where’s Alex? I want Alex” Was all Kara could say in return. She wanted her damn sister.

“Are they on your emergency contact?” 

“Yes, she’s my default contact for everything and I’m hers. I want my sister”

“Okay, I’ll go give her a call then we can continue with the observations okay? Dr Kieran was trying to make Kara as comfortable and calm as possible.

They’d called everyone on Miss Danvers contact list starting with Eliza Danvers who was listed as mother then called J’onn Jonez who was listed as family friend but no one had answered yet. She got paged to another patient before she had called the last one “Alex Danvers - sister” she felt bad. Why was she so bad at letting other people handle things, a nurse could have done it if she’d only gotten her head out of her ass long enough to ask.

She flipped through Kara’s files in the little hub doctors and nurses congregated.  
Finally landing on Alex Danvers contact number.

It rung twice before someone picked up.

“Alex Danvers speaking” 

“Hi Miss Danvers. I’m calling from Luthor Family Hospital in regards to your sister Kara Danvers-“ she was cut off.

“Is she okay?” The question was hurried and frantic. 

“She’s alive. She’s awake and asking for you. You were the last on the list of her contacts and no one else picked up.” She felt bad pushing the other family members under the bus but it had to be done.

“I’m on my way”

“Great. Level 45, ward 19. Just ask the front reception up there.”

“Thank you. Bye” then the line went dead.

She sounded nice. Worried but definitely nice.

It was Lena’s lunch break right after she’d called Alex so after she went back she wasn’t surprised to find Kara and her sister huddled together holding hands. She’d gone over Kara’s paperwork on her break and was not looking forward to detailing Kara’s extensive injuries.

“Miss Danvers” 

“Please call me Kara. It’s confusing with Alex here” Kara seemed a little happier. Now was her time to ruin that - Great.

“Kara it is” then she turned to Alex.

Alex stood extending her hand. “Alex”

“Nice to meet you. Sorry it’s under such terrible circumstances” Kara’s face visibly dropped. Oh no.

“Terrible? How bad is it?”

“Well- um- you have several lacerations to your abdomen as well as 2 broken ribs. The worst part is the possible paraplegia.” She kicked herself at the execution.

‘Well done Lena, way to lay it out smoothly’

“What do you mean paraplegia?” Alex broke the silence first.

“When Kara was hit by the car, she was hit right in the back which could have killed her on the spot by breaking her back or just blunt force. The first paramedics on scene determined you haven’t broken anything other than your ribs and we are waiting on your MRI and X-Ray results. We determined it’s okay for you to move in bed but since you can’t feel your legs the damage may already be done.”

Alex’s head snapped around the Kara again. “You can’t feel your legs? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I’m sorry. I forgot for a second after you got here. I felt a little better” Alex hugged Kara.

“Just tell me about stuff. Don’t shut me out again” Kara nodded.

Lena noticed the “don’t shut me out again” but didn’t bother questioning it.

“I’ll be back to check on you after my rounds. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask the ladies at the front.” They nodded and thanked her before she turned to leave.

Turning around quickly as something popped into her head.

“Nia makes a mean cup of tea if you want one. Don’t tell her I told you. She’ll have my head” Kara smiled at that and Lena winked.

Lena heard Alex and Kara’s hushed talking but couldn’t understand it. She left the area and went about her rounds. 

—————————— 

Kara had been in hospital for a week now. They had figured out she thankfully wasn’t paralysed but she’d need extensive physiotherapy. Alex was there nearly everyday to support her through it. J’onn had shown up with flowers and a bunch of potstickers from Kara’s favourite restaurant as a get well gift. Eliza has come down from Midvale and would be by the hospital today to take Kara and Alex home. 

Lena was rounding the corner when she heard arguing.

“Alex I’m not returning to Midvale. I want to stay in National City and you know why.” Lena’s first thought was a boyfriend, but no one has come by other than family.

“-but Kara you can work in Midvale. CatCo is world wide, not just National City. Ask James if you can work on your articles from home.” 

“I don’t want to. I want to stay at my apartment.” 

“You can’t climb steps Kara, you’re in a freaking wheel chair for Christ sakes”

The arguing was thankfully concealed from other patients due to Kara now having her own room instead of a 4 way open space.

“I have an elevator Alex” it was time for Lena to interrupt.

“Hey sorry to interrupt” she gave Kara a small smile. 

Kara returned the smile before glaring at Alex again and spinning the wheelchair around by the wheels.

“It’s fine. We were done anyway” Alex scoffed at Kara’s remark.

“I have the list of referrals to a few specialists I’d like you to see once you leave tomorrow.” Lena handed over the paper.

“Physiotherapist, hydrotherapy and a therapist if you’d like it. Car accidents are traumatic-“ 

“I don’t remember the accident” Kara interrupted.

“Well the other two are here in the building and I run Hydrotherapy every Wednesday and Friday. Feel free to come to my sessions but you can go to any of the other physio’s sessions”

“You’re also a physio?” Kara seemed bewildered.

“I graduated from high school at 16 and finished my medical degree at 20 before getting a masters in engineering and a degree in physiotherapy.” Kara just blinked. 

“Golly. I didn’t realise you were genius level smart” there was another seemingly undeserved compliment Lena had been receiving from Kara daily since she’d gotten here. Everyday Kara would find a way to talk to Lena and give her one or many compliments. It didn’t get old.

Alex had left the room shortly after Lena had gotten there but Lena was only just now noticing.

“Maybe I should come by your sessions. It seems you might be the best one qualified to fix me.” Lena’s face dropped at Kara’s comment.

“It’s not about fixing you Kara, it’s about making your body stronger. You’re already strong and resilient in the best ways. I’ve seen you during rehab” Kara blushed. 

“I have to go see another patient but keep up the good work. See you around”

“See you around” Kara mimicked.

Exiting the room, Lena mentally berated herself for the way she acts around Kara. She’s normal, probably a little cold, but normal around the other patients but when it comes to the time of day to see Kara she is always excited and blushing like an idiot by the end of it.

“Get it together Lena” she whispered to herself as she turned the corner.

This is going to be a problem, that Lena knew.


	2. Pray for the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara attends Lena’s class and Lena plays favouritism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get stuck sometimes when I write and this was a pretty bad spout of writers block so please give me your feedback on what you think and what you’d like to see potentially happen with the characters. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter & Insta: @superxkryptonx

“Kara! You’ve seriously been ignoring my calls all week. This is ridiculous!” Alex yelled as she burst into Kara’s apartment. 

Kara really needed to rethink who she gave a key to her apartment to. 

“I’m ignoring you because you’re being a suffocating pain in my ass Alex!” Kara snapped. 

This was the first time they’ve had this many arguments since they were teenagers and it’s only adding to Kara’s stress.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Kara apologised when she saw Alex physically sag at Kara’s cruel words.

“I don’t mean to be so suffocating Kara. I’m just worried about you and you don’t talk to me, this is exactly what you did last year and I’m not having that again. You are not shutting me and everyone out again.” Alex was now sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

Kara finally gave in to her sisters constant begging to talk to her. 

“I am not shutting anyone out this time Alex. I’m trying to be independent with getting back into shape after the accident.” Alex looked up at Kara.

“I swear this won’t be like last time. I would love to talk more but you said you’d take me to my hydrotherapy appointment. I don’t want to be late”

Kara was honestly not trying to avoid talking with her sister, she just really wanted to get to her appointment - definitely not to see Dr Kieran.

If she’s being completely honest, she googled the doctor. What she found was a long list of facts that made her even more amazing in Kara’s eyes. 

She also figured out some information about the doctor from a few “confidential” files she had Winn hack which was definitely illegal and she’ll never admit to it. What she found was astonishing. 

Dr Lena Kieran, M.D, wasn’t just a doctor and surgeon at The Luthor Family Hospital, she was the founder. 

She used her middle name when working in the hospital but she was also the undercover CEO who attended the founders meeting and pretty much anyone who wasn’t high up in the hospital was unaware that she was the Luthor who’s name was plastered on the side of the building.

Kara probably - no, definitely - shouldn’t have known this information about Lena but she’s a journalist and it’s her job to find out this shit about people. 

“Fine, lets go” Alex grabbed her keys from the coffee table.

“Sure thing chicken wing” Kara beamed at Alex, who beamed back.

“There she is” they laughed as they left the apartment.

• • • • • • •

Lena glided through the water to one of her clients who was in hydrotherapy due to a severe sports injury. 

“Good job Alan, keep up those star jumps” she patted Alan on the back and he gave her a smile and a thumbs up as he continued his star jumps. 

She has 20 minutes of this session left until her next one that was her last for the day. She hadn’t checked the roll for her last session yet but she was really hoping Kara would be on it. 

She swam back to another patient - Meredith, an elderly lady with painful osteoporosis - to distract herself from thinking about the beautiful blonde who filled her thoughts day and night.

• • • • • • •

Kara wheeled herself through the doors of the hospital’s hydrotherapy section as Alex follows behind, walking slowly as she was distracted by her phone. Probably messaging her girlfriend, Sam. 

“Alex hurry up!” Kara called, snapping her out of her daydream.

“Coming” she ran after Kara.

Kara rolled up to the front my desk. 

“Hi, Kara Danvers here for Hydrotherapy at 5pm” 

The middle aged red head typed something into the computer giving a slight nod before turning back to Kara.

“Here you go sweetheart” she gave Kara a smile and handed her the card to enter the pool area.

• • • • • • •

Lena looked at the clock right as the session was ending. She had an hour until she could go home and that time couldn’t go faster.

She was just about to get out the pool right as people came through the doors for the last session. 

Turning around as she realised Meredith needed some help getting out. All Lena’s usuals were all filling in. 

When Meredith was safely out Lena exited the pool right as the door opened for one last person. Lena spotted blonde hair in her peripheral. As she turned to the door her eyes immediately locked with Kara’s.

Being a hydrotherapist doesn’t allow you to wear skimpy bikinis or even one pieces, Lena wears swimming shorts and a rashie so it wasn’t the most attractive outfit but Kara’s face told Lena otherwise.

Kara tried not to stare but as she came in Lena was getting out of the water. Her wet hair in a half up half down hairstyle, short swimming shorts that allowed Kara to see all of Lena’s alabaster thighs and that rashie, that was Kara’s favourite. The rashie allowed Kara to see Lena’s curves as it clung to her figure from the water. 

Lena smiled as she ran her hair through her wet hair. Kara’s mouth dropped at Lena’s actions.

Alex bent down to Kara’s ear, startling her as she spoke.

“You’re staring” Kara jumped.

“What! No- I- no I’m not” she said, clearly flustered as she rolled towards the change rooms.

Alex just snickered to herself before turning to Lena to give her a wave.

Over the last 2 weeks Kara had come accustomed to doing things in her wheelchair. She could stand for maybe 5-10 minutes before it got too hard and she had to sit back down again. 

“Alex!” 

Alex spoke through the door. “Yeah?”

“I need help! It’s unlocked” Alex opened the door.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah I’m just a little tired from getting myself out the car is all” 

Alex helped Kara take off her shoes and pants. Kara thought to herself that it might be easier if she just came in her swim shorts next time instead of wearing her bathers underneath her clothes.

As they exit the change room a voice echoes down the halls.

“Alright class! Let’s get into the water. Everyone else to your usual spots, Kara you’re with me” Lena gives Kara a soft smile.

“How do I get in?” Kara wasn’t sure exactly the easiest way from someone who could barely walk to be able to get into the pool.

“I can help you with the stairs or you could try the ramp by yourself?” Lena gave.

The ramp was on the other side of the room. Hell no.

“Stairs please” she gave Lena a small smile to say sorry for being helpless.

“Sure” Lena swum gracefully in a few strides towards the stairs, climbing to extend her hand to Kara.

“Thanks” Kara took Lena’s hand.

As Kara took a step she stepped on a particularly wet patch of floor, almost slipping if it weren’t for Lena’s soft yet strong hands grabbing her around the waist.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Lena whispered when she saw the scared expression on Kara’s face.

“Thanks” she uttered again. She sounded like a simpleton.

Lena kept her hands around Kara’s waist as Kara walked forward to grab the railing. Lena following along behind her. 

The water was actually really warm just like the room but as Lena’s fingers flexed over the sliver of exposed skin under Kara’s shirt, goosebumps literally erupted over her entire body. 

Lena’s fingers glided over the goosebumps and Kara could have sworn she heard Lena giggle. 

They reached the bottom of the stairs and it was surprisingly a little easier for Kara to walk and keep balance in the water. Lena still held onto her though because even though it was easier she still couldn’t walk properly.

“The shallow end stations are pretty packed where I usually get people to stand and I obviously can’t put you in the deep end so since it’s your first time here I’ll get you to stand to the side so I can help you a little more” Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara as to ask for a reaction.

“Sound good. Looks like less walking space so that’s fine by me” Kara gave her an obviously fake yet still kind of genuine smile.

As Lena went to talk to the other patients, Kara turned to look at Alex who was was sitting on one of the chairs to the side like the other peoples respective people. She seemed deep in thought on her phone again. 

After 40 gruelling minutes, the session was over. Kara was exhausted even though all she did was walk backwards, forwards and side ways then doing a few squats and lunges to start off with.

Everyone was exiting the pool and soon it was only Kara and Lena left.

“Do you want help up?” Lena asked.

“Yes please”

Lena grabber Kara’s waist before stopping. 

“Sorry, I didn’t ask before because I caught you but is it okay if I put my hands here?” Kara froze. 

No one had ever asked her for her permission before and it genuinely stumped her. Not even ex-boyfriends had asked and it made her realise again just how mistreated she was in her past relationships. She shook that thought from her head.

“It’s fine. Thank you for catching me before”

“My pleasure” Lena gave her a wink.

Kara disappeared to dry off and change. When she came back she saw Lena writing what she assumed were notes on peoples progress and Alex still on her phone.

Kara wheeled up Lena.

“Thank you for today”

“It’s no problem. I did tell you to come along and it is my job” Lena gave her a sarcastic smile that made Kara beam with joy. 

“Well still. See you next week?”

“Definitely. You did well today, better than I expected.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah I didn’t expect you to be able to be active that full 40 minutes. That physiotherapy must be going wonders.”

“Well Dr Olsen is pretty good at what he does. So are you” Kara was obviously flirting and needed to reel it in.

“Thank you. That’s too kind” Lena looked down to hide her blushing cheeks. “Again with the compliments”

“Sorry! I can stop if you want” 

“No no it’s totally fine. You seem yo enjoy it and it’s not the worst thing in the world” there was that smirk again. 

Suddenly Alex interrupted before Kara could reply.

“Kara we need to get going. We have dinner with Sam in 30 minutes” Alex whined impatiently.

Kara rolled her eyes and Lena giggled.

“Your girlfriend can wait an extra 10 minutes Alex. I am in a wheelchair so we are bound to be a little late for the next few months.” Alex gave Kara a death stare. If looks could kill.

“I should get going anyway, I’ve got to close up.” Lena said standing.

“Cool. See you next week then”

“Yeah-“ Lena dragged out the “h” before cutting herself off.

“Oh and if you don’t want it to be so crowded you might want to come at 9am. There isn’t as many people”

“Thanks. I’ll see what I can do” 

“Bye Kara” Lena offered a smile.

“Bye Dr Kieran” Kara returned the smile.

“Please, call me Lena” 

“Okay” Kara visually blushed.

“Bye.. Lena” Kara waved as she wheeled herself away.

This was beginning to be a real problem for Lena just as she suspected. She never let her patients call her Lena. She was in deep, real deep.


End file.
